Inuyasha-attack on titan
by Wolf diyokai
Summary: Kagome's daughter Sora is tired of the same old thing and she never gets to meet 'Uncle sesshomaru'. She falls down the same well her mther came out of and is thrown into the world of human eating Titans. Will she be able to survive? Will she find love in this strange world? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it this is my first fanfic crossover. If you have any comments feel free to tell me.**

Inuyasha

Attack on titan

My world. Is different. A world of demons and priestesses. Of curses and the sacred jewel. The place that we live is called the futile era. Here is where my parents met. Almost died multiple times and my mom even met Kikyo the priestess that she was reincarnated from.

On their journey they met Miroku, the lecheres. Sango the demon hunter and Shippo the little fox demon who Kagome, my mom, ended up adopting. My father, Inuyasha, however was not too fond of my older brother, Shippo.

My father was a half demon and a complete idiot. My mother, a priestess and the keeper of the sacred jewel for a very long time. They fell in love while searching for the sacred jewel shards. Which at one point was whole until my mother shot it with a sacred arrow. Making the jewel explode and shatter into hundreds of shards. That is how their journey started.

Me? I'm a wolf diyokai. A full demon. How I'm a full demon? I have no idea especially since my dad is only a half demon but it probably has to do with the fact that my mom is a priestess.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Brushing my thumb past my black-brown wolf ears. The same color as my own hair and my wolf tail. The only downside is that when I get emotional I turn into a wolf. The size of the wolf however varies from 30 feet tall to a regular wolf.

"Sora!" My mother called.

"What?" I called back. Sticking my head out of my room.

"Can you come help me with supper?" She asked.

"Yeah be right there!" I yelled back.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my mom cooking Ramen.

"Could you start the white rice, honey?" My mom asked gesturing at the rice cooker and a bag of white rice sitting next to it. " And tell Shippo to set the table?"

"Yeah, sure." I quickly poured the rice in and started cooking it. Before heading back upstairs to get my older brother, Shippo.

After supper I helped my mom with the dishes before starting my search for my dad. He likes to disappear after dinner to either hang out or sometimes to explore. But I've gotten into the habit of joining him.

Outside the house was where my father stood or rather crouched. Tetsusaiga, his sword lay in front of him. He had his head cocked to the side. His white dog ears pricked forward. Listening.

He still fights demons. But not as much as he used to. People will sometimes come to our house to ask for his or my moms help to either rid evil or to heal a loved one. My mom will always gladly help, my father however was a different story. Kagome usually had to convince him half the time but that usually her involved yelling "Sit boy!" At least once.

"What cha doin?" I asked my dad.

"Waiting." He responded.

"Waiting for what."

"For my brother." He turned and looked at me. "I can sense his coming."

My Uncle Sesshomaru. He's a full demon and the only reason why I'm here today. He saved my mom when she was pregnant with me. He's The Lord of the western lands. The son of the great dog demon, same as my dad. Even though he's a lord and one of the most powerful demons he's still jealous of my father. And that's because my father is the rightful owner of the Tetsusaiga. The most powerful of their father's three swords.

I knelt down next to him. My black tail carefully curled around me. I looked out across the field and into the woods. My woods. The place where I learned how to fight. How to shoot and where I had slain my first demon. With the help of my dad, of course.

I've never really met my uncle unless you count the time he came over and my dad and him fought. But I was in the other room and all I saw was a fluffy white tail. But I however heard uncle talking about how he had a right to see me and my dad had gotten all mad and told him that he had given up that right. My mom had came up behind me at that point and scolded me for eavesdropping before I could hear the rest of their conversation.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was going to be a calm day. But I was fine considering I might be able to finally actually meet my uncle.

I let out a yawn and pulled my bow and quiver off of my back. Placing them carefully down in front of me. Just like my dad.

"INUYASHA!" A fluffy guy yelled from the edge of the woods.

My father jumped up, grabbing and drawing Tetsusaiga. "Why have you come?" My dad yelled at him.

"FOR MY DAUGHTER!" He swung at dad.

"His daughter?" I asked. I looked over at my dad but he was already in mid-battle. "I might as well help" I said to myself. "I may be 15 but I can still fight." I stood up grabbing my quiver and bow. Snatching an arrow from my quiver and aiming at the fluffy guy's head. But I couldn't get a clear shot.

I let out an annoyed moan and gave a warning shot. Just missing the fluffy guys white dog ears.

They both looked at me. The fluffy guy more annoyed then my dad.

"Sora!" My dad yelled. "Get inside!"

"No! I have every right to defend our home just like you and mom." I yelled shooting the fluffy guy in the arm. "I will rid this place from demons like you!" I yelled sending off another arrow. This time missing completely.

"Sesshomaru!" My mother yelled. But her yell sounded like it was filled with happiness not anger.

The fluffy guy or rather Sesshomaru stopped fighting and so did my dad.

"K…Kagome." Sesshomaru stuttered. "My lovely Kagome." He walked up to my mom a kissed her and my mother kissed him back.

"Mom who is this I thought you and dad were together?" I asked my mom.

She pulled back breaking the kiss but she was still smiling. "Sora, dear, this is Sesshomaru."

"You mean uncle Sesshomaru?" I asked getting all excited.

"You didn't tell her?" Sesshomaru asked my dad and mom.

"No. We thought it would be best coming from you." My mom quickly answered.

"Then why did Inuyasha attack me?"

"I attacked you because we still have a score to settle. Not because of your daughter." Inuyasha but in.

"His daughter?" I asked. "Do you mean me? But inuyasha's my dad." I asked everyone.

"No honey you see I'm married to Sesshomaru but when I got pregnant with you we thought it would be best if Inuyasha stepped in as your father because at the time if people found out you where The Lord of the western lands daughter, it would probably cause some trouble. So I came here and Inuyasha help raise you." My mother explained.

"Oh, well that explains how I'm a full demon and how I always saw you and Inuyasha acting as just friends." I mumbled.

"I brought you something." Sesshomaru or rather my father said. Taking a sword off of his back. "This is the Shinko no shi. I had it made for you."

I reached out and took the sword and noticed that the spot where I shot him was already healed. The swords sheath was crimson red with a black crescent moon at the top. I grabbed the hilt and drew the sword. It felt lighter than Inuyasha's but I liked how it easily I could swing it around.

"I…I have to go." I stuttered shoving the sword back into its sheath. I quickly turned around sword in hand and ran to the woods. I heard my father call to me but my mother stopped him.

"Why didn't they tell me?" I asked no one in particular. "He's my father!" I yelled tears rushing down the sides of my face. Next thing I knew I had paws and fur.

I slowed down to a walk before laying down next to an old crooked tree. There was one spot on the tree where no bark would grow. Just bare wood. A weird ahora surrounded the tree. But it reminded me of Inuyasha.

I curled up into a ball among the roots, my paw flung over my eyes. A small whimper slipped out of me before I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up to the cold night air and the faint chirp of crickets and the smell of dirt and wood. I let out a yawn before noticing I was back in my human form. My bow still slung over my chest and my new sword on my hip.

I scanned my surroundings. Taking everything in. The starry sky, the way grass wouldn't grow near the tree I sat under. I tried standing up but my legs were still numb from the cold.

I shivered and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stayed there for awhile before trying to stand up again. I started walking through the trees. I was scared and cold. Frightened and alone.

After tramping around in the woods for what felt like forever I came across a clearing with a well in it. It looked broken and ancient.

I slowly crept up on it and peered in. It was empty. Bare. It didn't even look like it ever had water in it. I sat down on the edge of it, legs dangling over the edge.

That's when I remembered the jewel my mom gave me when I was young. She told me to never show anyone and never let anyone see it. I just nodded and let her put the necklace, that it was connected to, around my neck.

I pulled it out now. It was pink and smooth. It felt like power was just seeping out of it. But I was so used to having that feeling that I don't know what I would do without it around my neck.

There was the faint rustle of leaves directly behind me. Then the feeling of hands on my back. Pushing me. I was falling. Into the well. I let out a screech and flipped around grabbing the arm of my attacker. Dragging him into the down with me.

I had expected us to crash into the bottom up of the well but instead we seemed to go through the ground. I looked over at the person that shoved me and he had ears and a tail like me but he was dressed like he was from a wolf tribe.

It was only seconds before we crashed into the ground in the well.

"What was that for?" The wolf tribe guy asked.

"You were the one that pushed me! Not the other way around so I should be the one asking what that what for." I pointed out.

"I didn't mean to push you I was just going…" He started to say.

"Haha like I'm going to believe that. Now I'm going to get out of here are you going to help.?" I mumbled

I felt along the edge of the wall but they were smooth with no hand holes. I let out an annoyed sigh and jumped from wall to wall. Slowly making my way up the side of the well. "You coming?" I yelled down when I made it up.

"Yeah," He yelled before starting up the sides.

We were in a building. An old one from the look of it. I made my way to the doorless doorway and peeked outside. The building surrounding us were destroyed there were very few buildings standing. Giant people roamed the area. Some where 50 meter tall while others looked like they were more like 20.

I let out a yelp as someone the size of a regular person flew past me with what looked like boxes strapped to their sides and swords in hand. The people were fighting the taller people. The taller people were grabbing the smaller one and eating them.

I ran out into the open to get a better look.

"Fifty meter class titan coming." One of the flying people yelled. A few of them landed on top of a still standing building. They looked out of breath and exhausted. They wore tan jackets with either two swords crossed or flowers a few of them however seemed to have two wings crossed on the back of their jackets. The two wings design looked just like the same design that is on my side when I turn into a wolf. Except when I turn I'm black with that design in brown.

"Those things must be called titan's" The wolf tribe guy said from behind me making me jump. "By the way my name is Kage. I'm the son of Koga."

"I am Sora the daughter of Kagome and Sesshomaru." I replied still staring at the people fighting the titans.

"The lord of the western lands. That Sesshomaru?"

"Yes and the great priestess Kagome."

"That is so awesome. You're lucky."

"Not as lucky as you think." I mumbled.

At that moment the fifty meter class that they were talking about came towards us. It reached down with it's huge hand and tried to grab me. It's fingers just inches away from my tail as I dodged it. Angier bowled up inside me. "No one tries to eat me!" I yelled.

I could feel my body changing and growing into a wolf. This time though I was as taller than the buildings almost as tall as the smaller titans. I let out a growl and lept forward. My teeth sunk into the titan's arm but the titan didn't seem to realize it. It reached out with it's other arm and hit me in the head. Pain erupted in my ear where it hit me.

I jumped back up and saw Kage holding a sword and was running along the rooftops towards the titan. I lept forward this time going for its head. I turned around as Kage attacked and I ended up ripping open the back of its neck. Which seemed to do the trick because it fell to the ground dead and started to disintegrate.

I let out a howl of victory. Kage stood nearby, staring at something behind me. I spun around just in time to get kicked in the side of the face by another titan. I fell to the ground. My body slowly changing back to my human form. Kage was next to me shortly and I could feel him shaking me telling me to get up. But I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I finished the second chapter. Hope you like it. I think it would be awesome if you guys left some reviews on what you think of my story so far. Thanks. :)**

**Ch.2**

I let out a moan and looked around me. I was on my side in what looked like the back of a carriage. My feet were bond and my hands were tied behind my back. Kage was next to me , also tied up. Our weapons ley in a heap next the the driver.

"What happened?" I asked Kage.

He let let out a sigh. "After you blacked out these people with the wing design on their jackets came in and surrounded us. They called themselves the survey corps. They tied us up and through us in the back of this carriage." He explained.

"Oh," I looked down at my Demon Slayer outfit my mom had given me. I reached up one of my sleeves until I felt the roughness of the hilt of my dagger. I slowly pulled it out and began sawing through the ropes.

I looked up to see us pull up in front of an old stone building. I cursed under my breath before sliding my dagger back up my sleeve.

"What is the meaning of this?" I black haired guy said. He looked as if his was still half asleep but fully alert.

"We found these two trying to fight the titans, corporeal Levi." The driver quickly replied, gesturing at us.

"Then why are they tied up?" Levi asked. Clearly annoyed.

"Because this one turned into a giant wolf" Another guy pushed the toe of his boot into my side.

"Hey! Don't kick me!" I yelled at him. "It's not my fault."

"Untie them," Levi directed.

The guy who kicked me quickly untied us and pushed us off the cart. He seemed more pissed off then annoyed.

"And give them their stuff back." Levi continued.

The driver quickly tossed us our stuff. I tied my sword to my belt and threw my bow and quiver over my back.

"What's going on here?" A blond guy asked.

"Commander Irvin." The driver yelped.

"These dimwits decided to tie these two up." Levi explained. His expression never changed throughout the entire time.

"Oh, and why is that?" The Commander asked.

"That would be because the girl turned into a giant wolf while fighting the titans." The kicker replied.

"Did either of them attack anyone besides the titans?" Irvin went on.

"No," The driver mumbled.

"So even though they were fighting titans and they didn't attack anyone. You tied them up and treated them like prisoners."

"Yes, sir."

"Levi take them inside and make sure they have a change of clothes and something to eat. They can explain why they're here afterwards." Irvin ordered.

"Yes, sir." Levi quickly saluted and started walking toward the doors before stopping and asking. "Are you two coming?"

We both scrambled to our feet and ran after him.

"This is your room." Levi told us, gesturing to a wood door.

"Wheres my room?" Kage asked.

"The one next door." Levi explained. "There is a change of clothes for each of you and when you're done changing join us for dinner down the hall. The dining room is the only room with giant doors." Levi continued before walking away.

I quickly made my way into my room and looked around. Windows covered the far wall, facing the . A desk sat on left hand wall and a wardrobe on the right. A queen the walls out of stone. bed lined the far wall.

I walked over to the bed to find a survey corps outfit laid out. A tan jacket with the crossed wings on the back, a white button down shirt and white pants, along with a pair of brown tall boots.

I pulled on the outfit peice by peice. Ending with the boots.

After dinner I pulled off my boots and jacket and flopped onto my bed. Dropping my bow, quiver and sword on the floor next to my bed. Too tired to even get under the covers.

At dinner I had found out that me and Kage had two choices. To join them and their fight against the titans or to get left out in the 'battle zone' to try to survive on our own.

The answer was obvious, join the survey corps. After we both agreed they explained the situation. There were these giant people called titans that eat humans. Ever since they appeared the humans have been fighting them.

They built a 50 meter wall around themselves to keep the titans out. There are 2 outer walls. The outer wall it called wall Maria, the middle called wall Rose and the inner wall Sina. Apparently wall rose has fallen there for causing a huge problem and now they're trying to get it back.

I let out a yawn and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of being watched. I rolled over and saw Kage sitting on the floor watching me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Still half asleep.

"I got lonely so I came in here to see if you were up." He looked like an abandoned puppy.

"Go back to bed Kage." I moaned. Rolling onto my back.

"But it's weird being alone. I've always been with my tribe so being alone just feels weird." He still sat there looking even more pathetic.

"Ugh, fine you can stay. But only if you promise to be silent and sleep on the couch." I said pointing at the couch in the corner by the door.

"Yay!" He acted like a little kid even though he was my age. His black ears perked forward and his tail wagging with excitement.

I rolled over and fell back to sleep only to get woken back up by the sound of glass shattering.

I looked up to see a giant hand reach over and grab me. Pulling me out of my room, though the broken window. Glass ripped open my arms and legs.

"Titan!" Kage yelled running towards me.

The titan raised me to eye level. I let out a scream and started to pull my dagger out of my sleeve to fight this thing off. It's eyes were cold and emotionless. Not caring about how it was about to eat a human being. It pulled me towards its open mouth, about to eat me.


End file.
